Of Fire And Ice
by cloudydayswithblindingsun
Summary: The Kingdom of Silverbrooks is a large and powerful land. Through an arranged marriage with the Clindorian Kingdom, Silverbrooks will have the largest ally of any other land. But when Princess Rachel and Princess Quinn meet, sparks fly. The only problem? She's sworn to marry the brother of Quinn, Prince Jesse. With The Dragon King rising, more trouble and danger lurk near.


Quinn swirled the remainder of her beer swirl around in the dirty mug that she was grasping. "I just don't understand why out of all of all the people our kingdom could be in an alliance with, your brother had to choose a Clindorian!" Puck belched as he slammed his mug onto the grimy table.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You know better than I that these arranged marriages give the future King's and Queen's little to no room for decision." Quinn swallowed the remained of the beer, pushing both of their mugs to the edge of the table in signal for another round.

"Hey," Puck slurred slightly, "all I'm saying is we would've been better off without 'joining ranks' with elves. Although I do hear they're quite feisty in the sack."

Quinn laughed boisterously before kicking Puck playfully under the table. "You would think of that first, not the fact you will now be guarding elves for the remainder of your times!" Quinn lunged to punch at him.

Puck threw his hands up defensively, "Protect and occasionally romp with a few? I'm more than happy to spend my days that way."

Their server who was a larger and quite loud woman slammed two new ales onto their table. "ENJOY!" She all but screamed.

Quinn let her eyes dart around the room before she placed two coins with the crown facing downwards, onto the table. "Might as well get what we came here for."

Puck wiggled his eyes at her. "Well, Your Highness, you're lucky you have me. You would've been caught by the guard already with your behaviors."

Shaking her head, Quinn placed her hand gently onto Puck's, "Indeed I am; however my family doesn't care much what I do. I am not the one who has been forsworn into marriage."

"Ahh, but you are of the Royal Family. Your actions still affect them. Imagine if someone found out who you were outside, out here!" Puck chuckled as Quinn rolled her eyes once more at him.

A man in slacks and a shirt buttoned only to his stomach slid into the available seating nest to Quinn. "I hear you're looking for some information on the Dartrek Clan." The man smelled of booze and stale tobacco.

Quinn looked to Puck who nodded, Quinn turned in her seat and tilted her head. "Depends on what you mean."

The spy chuckled and began cracking his knuckles, "Maybe more than you can afford." He smiled, yellow teeth shining back. He felt a small pinch in his side and looked down to Quinn's small dagger. "See, I knew Santana would have a false informant planted and waiting for me." The man gulped before his expression turned wry. "Now maybe you're right, maybe I can't afford your price. But what can you afford?" Quinn pressed the knife harder against his side, a small drip of blood streaking the blade. "You may be able to afford a doctor, but we both know Santana won't be too pleased that I caught on to you." Quinn twisted the blade a little further, the man in question grunted, Puck grabbed both of his hands across the table and held them by the wrists. "So, you could tell me where this ambush for me is going to take place and then skip town and find a new place to rip people off, or you could face Santana." Quinn leaned in closer to the man, "Your choice."

The man glanced worriedly between Quinn and Puck. "Alright! Alright." He sniffed and cleared his throat, running his fingertips across his brow. "Santana, she's planning to get ya in Morrowwoods." He ran his tongue over his teeth. "She only wants to make an example of ya, nothin' else."

Quinn looked to Puck, "Yeah…I think he knows more." Puck sighed.

Quinn smiled back and removed the knife pointing it to Puck in agreement while nodding. "I think you're right."

"No! I swear, I'm telling ya the truth!" The man panicked and Quinn lunged to put the knife to his neck. She showed her teeth in frustration and anger. "Listen to me, the people of this fine establishment along with some other choice individuals, have been being threatened and harassed by Santana. She and I had a deal, so tell me, why is she trying to make extra on the side?"

The man began shaking his head, his body following suite, "I don't know, okay? She just is, she thinks the elves will come in and take her business I guess."

Quinn smiled and sheathed her dagger. She smiled at Puck and nodded, he nodded back and grabbed the back of the man's head, slamming it against the table. The man slumped forward, unconscious, as Quinn pushed his body out of the booth and stepped over him. The server came over and Quinn dropped a bag of coins onto her tray. "For the mess." She said, tilting her hat and walking out with Puck.

"Why is it that I must be forsworn to Jesse?" Rachel stared out of her carriage window, watching the unfamiliar environment encompass her.

"Prince Fabray offered the best alliance to our kingdom, Your Highness." Her handmaiden and best friend Brittany offered.

Rachel smiled at Brittany, "You mustn't address me so formally, we have known each other all of our lives."

Brittany blushed at the Princess, "Forgive me, it's just that your fathers instructed me not to continue addressing you that way."

Rachel looked back out the window. "If only my fathers understood that I wish to remain in the forests, to rule my kingdom, not this one." Rachel shook her head. "These men only think women are an object, I am not that though, I am fighter. A warrior of my people."

Brittany nodded. "And they will learn to accept and acknowledge that…in time."

Rachel sighed, "Everything seems to take time with man. I wish fathers would have arranged me a marriage with another Elf. Brittany laughed at this. "What's so funny?" Rachel looked to her crossly.

"Forgive me, but you with another of our kind? You would surely be the most calculated rulers." Brittany laughed once more.

"And what would be so wrong with that?" Rachel pondered

"Your Majesty's want you to marry someone who rules with emotion more than logic." Brittany gently placed her hand onto Rachel's.

Rachel smiled back at her friend. "I fear that is a flaw more so than a quality." Rachel heard trumpets and slid the window down, peering out at a large castle and the surrounding kingdom. The large stones shone miraculously against the sun. "By the Gods…" Rachel was stricken by the beauty of the palace.

The carriage stopped, Rachel returned and watched as the other door opened. As she stepped out a hand was offered to her by a well-groomed man. "Welcome to Silverbrooks, Your Highness, it's a pleasure to finally have you with us."

Rachel bowed only slightly, her chestnut hair flowing against the lightest blue gown imaginable. It had the eleven crest, three trees and bow and arrow surrounding them, embezzled on it. "It is with great pleasure, Master…?"

The young man stepped back and bowed, "Forgive me Your Highness, I am Knight Blake, your personal guard from here on out, if you will have me."

Before he could stand, Rachel walked over and placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "Knight Blake, as I have told my dearest friend Brittany," Rachel motioned to where Brittany was exiting the carriage, a helping hand offered by another Knight. "these formalities are not necessary."

Knight Blake bowed once more, "As you wish, Your Highness." He offered his arm as a sign of respect and loyalty, she gently placed her hand onto him. "This way, Your Highness."

Rachel's enchanting laughter could be heard echoing into the castle.

Quinn stepped into the middle of a clearing in Morrowwoods, the trees hang further above her so she was confident in Pucks archery.

"Santana!" Quinn called with a smile on her face. An arrow struck near her boot, a little too close for comfort. Quinn, however, would not let this break her façade, she had been playing this role for many years now.

"I must say Princess, you sure do put on the perfect look of peasant." Santana's Raven hair stood out against the white and red hand print of paint that decorated her face.

Quinn looked down at her clothes with a smirk, she wore black, weathered boots with her riding gear that was worn and torn, her shirt undone to show some cleavage. "What can I say? Dresses don't fit me."

Santana chuckled as she stepped down into the clearing to join Quinn where she stood. An arrow stopped Santana from growing closer. Santana glanced up to her archers and motioned for them to leave. "Ahh, Puckleberry. How is that commoner."

Quinn shrugged, "Maybe if this goes well you'll live to find out."

Santana stared at Quinn for a few more moments before she was certain her men were out of earshot and began laughing. "It takes me two weeks of harassing the same bar to get your attention." Santana opened her arms and Quinn met her embrace. They broke away after a few moments and Santana patted Quinn on the back. "You know, it's harder these days to keep up on this little arch nemesis crap."

Quinn sighed and shifter her weight, "If people stop thinking we hate each other, you know that a new clan will form and things will be just like they used to be."

Santana nodded several times in agreement. "I'm just surprised you've managed to keep your identity safe for so long."

Quinn barked out a laugh, "My presence in the kingdom is hardly notable."

"True." Santana agreed. "So, shall we get down to business?"

"Always." Quinn spoke up.

"Right," Santana seemed on edge which Quinn quickly picked up on. "It looks like there's a group of mages that's been meeting in one of the old barns outside of town."

Quinn stared at Santana and rolled her eyes, "And this is important because?"

Santana grew serious, her eyes darkening. "They're talking about Morden."

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "Morden? You're sure?"

Santana stormed a few paces away before throwing her hands in the air. "Unlike you, I live here! While you're up in that castle training those knights, I'm down here with the people, and seeing first hand what's happening."

Quinn placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and firmly gripped it. "I'm sorry, I know these are your people." Quinn paced for a few moments. "The Dragon King has risen then?"

Santana fixed her with a dark and gloomy gaze, "I'm afraid it's true."

Rachel allowed Knight Blake to lead her into a massive dining hall. It truly was fit for a king. Knight Blake bowed once to her before releasing her arm as a young man approached. He had a sharp jaw line with blonde hair styled strangely. He was dressed very differently than the elves she was used to. He flaunted his money and his rank.

"Greetings Princess Berry." The young man took a moment, raking his eyes all over her body making her feel violated and uncomfortable. "You look-"

A woman seemed to appear out of thin air, smacking him on his arm. The woman was heavier set but breathtaking. "Princess Berry, it is a true pleasure to have you with us at last." The woman smiled.

Rachel glanced at the crown on top of her head a bowed deeply. "Your Majesty! It is an honor." The woman smiled gracefully at Rachel. Rachel had heard many stories of this Queen, she had been a warrior and the King, who was a Prince at the time, had fallen deeply in love with her. In order to win her hand he was to go to battle against her Kingdom's greatest enemy. Although his family was deeply against it, his love could not be extinguished. In the battle, he received a deep wound to his arm and as his future Queen's greatest enemy rose above him, brandishing a sword, she saved him. She stabbed the leader into his back and the war was won. They wed not even a quarter moon length later.

The Queen looked to her son and back to Rachel. "Forgive my son, sometimes he forgets his manners."

The young man blushed, "Forgive me Princess, I was simply stunned by your beauty." Rachel internally rolled her eyes but smiled endearingly at him. "You need not be formal with me, Prince Jesse is fine." He grinned what must be a charming smile at her.

"Thank you, Prince Jesse." She mocked although he took delight in this taking it as pleasure instead of the later.

"Greeting Princess Berry!" A loud and gruff voice sounded from the table. The large bearded man walked towards her and engulfed her into a warm embrace.

She began giggling at this and he set her down once more. "Greetings Your Majesty!" She bowed to the man.

"Burt…" She heard the Queen whisper under her breath.

"What? She's practically family!" He smiled and laughed loudly, his booming laugh was contagious. He stared at his wife who looked at him in shame. "Well," He said rubbing his hands together, "shall we?"

Rachel walked towards the table where others rose, she presumed it must be the higher-ranking individuals that she would have to, at some point, get to know and attempt to interact with. She was not blind to how others felt towards elves. Her people were disliked by many, mostly because they kept to themselves and had peace throughout other kingdoms of their kind.

The King pulled the chair out for his Queen who smiled lovingly at him. The prince wasn't as keen to this gesture and seated himself, earning the glare of his mother. As he began to stand and look at Rachel, she simply smiled and lifted her hand in a soft motion and seated herself.

Rachel glanced around and noticed that a member of the Royal Family was missing. Being an elf, the Elven people were known to be forward. "I beg your pardon Your Majesty." Both the Queen and King looked up simultaneously.

The King smiled at her, "Yes, Princess?"

"Forgive my intrusiveness but isn't there a member of your family missing?" Rachel asked, remembering that she was told there was both a Prince and a Princess.

The King looked to his Queen and laughed "She has…more of her mother in her I'm afraid."

Rachel turned her head and smiled, wondering if he was referring to his wife before they married. Before she could further enquire about the Princess, the large wooden doors to the room swung open fiercely.

A few of the high-ranking guards stood up at the sudden outburst, Rachel watched as a blonde haired…commoner…strode towards the king. "Father!" The young woman, who Rachel now recognized to be the Princess, walked directly for him.

"Quinn!" He greeted his daughter by standing to hug her. Rachel watched as he embraced her before setting her down.

The Queen also stood and hugged her daughter tightly. "Hello my dear." She said as squeezed Quinn's cheek. "Must you wear these to dinner?" The Queen attempted to scorn although her pride was clearly visible.

Quinn smirked, "I certainly have no complaints from the maidens." The Queen brushed Quinn away playfully. Before Quinn could turn, the King cleared his throat.

"Excuse us for the poor manners and etiquette, Princess Berry. Our daughter tends to disappear for days at times so we are always happy to greet her."

Quinn looked shocked and began to scan the room. Her eyes landed on Rachel and Rachel immediately felt like the wind had been knocked from her lungs. The blonde had her hair cascading down her face and shoulders, dirt smudged on her face. She was gorgeous and Rachel was frozen.

Quinn felt her heart race and blushed at the sight of the Princess. She was on the shorter side but she radiated a beauty beyond her recognition.

The Queen spoke up, "As you can see, when we are surrounded by our family and loyal ones, we are not your typical Royal Family. We are not the type to be extremely formal.

"Which could stand for a change." Jesse spoke up.

"Ahh Jesse, how pleasant it is to see you." Quinn said sarcastically. Jesse ignored her remark and sat stoically.

Quinn approached Rachel and bowed. "Princess." She said with a welcoming smile.

Rachel returned her smile, feeling her nerves gathering. "Your Highness."

"Please," Quinn offered her hand to shake, "call me Quinn."

Rachel felt the tingles shoot through her hand and by the way Quinn flinched, she knew that the feeling was mutual. "IT's a pleasure to meet you, Quinn."

Quinn felt her stomach fill with butterflies. "The pleasure is all mine."

 **I definitely started a new story. But I'm going to update ALL of my stories this week! Until then - R**


End file.
